


The Night Is Young and So Are We

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Biting, Body Worship, Breast Worship, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cunt worship, very light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title inspo'd by the song "Night is Young" by Kyle Park.</p>
<p>[Happy Star Wars Day! May the 4th be with you!]</p></blockquote>





	The Night Is Young and So Are We

Finn rolled over onto his side and bumped directly into Rey’s warm back. They both lay naked with one another, having stripped as soon as they returned from their respective jobs for the day. They had attempted intimacy but were far too tired and simply collapsed into sleep. With how hectic things were nowadays, a simple nightly snuggle was better than nothing. They had both known the feeling of nothing for far too long.

He pushed away that negative thought and instead smiled fondly at Rey’s sleeping form. He ran a hand gently down her exposed skin until he paused at the junction of her hip where the covers had gathered. She was breathing evenly, indicating regular sleep, but as he added more pressure to his upstroke on her back he noticed her breath quicken ever so slightly. Finn smiled and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and nuzzled into her hair which she had worn down to bed.

A quick glance at a tabletop chronometer said that the time was only a little after 0400 and he hesitated going further since Rey may want to sleep more. A soft but firm pressure in his head informed him that Rey was indeed awake and wanting to turn over. Finn was glad that Leia had shown him more of his Force-Sensitivity as it allowed contact like this between them in a way that only they understood. 

Rey opened her drowsy eyes to look up at Finn, a smile quirking her lips, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Finn said back, kissing her affectionately on the forehead.

As he continued to pepper her face with warm kisses Rey made gentle noises that dissolved into laughter as his mouth tickled at her throat and collar. He slid his arm from around her to lay her carefully on her back then resume his sweet kisses. Satisfied with the pinky color having risen to Rey’s face Finn nuzzled into her bosom, cupping her small breasts in each hand and kissing the inner curve of them reverently.

Rey blushed even more, still not quite used to this sort of attention, and ran a hand down Finn’s face. Finn planted more kisses on her ribcage before trailing downwards to her abdomen. She propped up on one elbow as he gave the barest nips to her flat abdomen before soothing them with kisses. He dipped lower still, kissing above the swell of her mound before rubbing his stubbled chin into the inner of one of her strong thighs. Rey groaned and let herself fall back against the bed, too groggy to play-fight like they sometimes did. 

“Hey, you still with me there?” Finn asked, looking up her torso at her face.

In response Rey stuck her thumb up in the air.

“Silly,” Finn laughed, squeezing her thigh in his broad hands, “Do you want me to go on or are you falling asleep?”

_ I am more awake than I seem. _

_ “ _ Ah,” Finn said, settling back down between her thighs, “Well, settle back and let me treat you, princess.”

A sharp sense of anticipation and excitement radiated off of Rey as Finn set his mouth against her labia. He licked it gently, savoring the taste of her, and letting his tongue explore her folds while his hot breath tickled at her skin. Rey groaned and fisted her hands into the sheets as Finn delved further into her, flattening and narrowing his tongue just inside her vagina to give her the barest friction. The waves of minute pleasure rolling off Rey’s mind and into Finn’s was intoxicating and only encouraged him more.

Finn placed her left leg over his shoulder, holding it in place firmly with his left arm hooked around it while he brought up his right hand to stroke at her labia. Rey made a noise, muffled by her biting her lower lip, as he rubbed slow antagonizing circles on her labia before dragging his fingers up to her clit and give it a few teasing circles. He slid his hand back down and toyed again with her labia before placing two fingers in his own mouth and insert them into her. Rey arched slightly, encouraging him, and he thrust his fingers shallowly into her before soon adding a third.

By now Rey had kicked off whatever blankets were left on her, leaving her in a wonderful lighting that had Finn momentarily pause.

The pale interior lights cast a ghostly pallor on her, making her seem as if living marble, and the thin sheen of sweat that had beaded up particularly on her torso made her shine as if made of precious jewels. Finn surged forward to capture her lips with his, the kisses possessive and hungry but not aggressive. Rey kissed back with vigor, arching her hips up to his to feel his erection press into her thigh.

She conveyed her want wordlessly, letting their Force-bond speak for itself, and Finn thought he was about to cry if he didn’t kiss her again and again until she was grinding herself up against him. 

“Give me a moment to find one, Ok?” Finn said, nuzzling into her neck before rolling off the bed.

Rey stayed where she was, watching Finn’s every movement and openly appreciating his strong but lean build. A slight crinkle noise was heard and Finn was placing a condom wrapper up on a shelf then rolling the condom onto himself. With a slight wave of her fingers Rey levitated the bottle of lube the kept tucked in a cubby to her hand.

“That is probably a total misuse of the Force, y’know that?” Finn commented as he slid back into the bed to lean over her.

“Probably, but I’m sure the Force understands.” Rey said, opening the cap and slicking Finn’s cock herself while she leaned up to kiss him.

Finn moaned into her mouth and instinctively thrust into her hand. Rey laughed and recapped the bottle before tossing it to the side. She brought up her legs to wrap them around Finn’s waist to draw him close to her.

With care Finn aligned his cock with her entrance and slowly sunk in, a small gasp melting into a moan as he sunk to the hilt. She was so hot, always so hot, and as he was readjusting to thrust he felt her constrict tightly around him before relaxing.

“God, when you do that…” Finn muttered, giving a few experimental thrusts as Rey laughed.

Her laughter cut off into a loud moan as he sped up his thrusts. The encouraging press of her legs against his ass spurred him onwards, angling just so she was gasping underneath him. He balanced himself with one hand beside her hand and used the other to tweak one of her nipples. Rey trembled at the touch and a full body shiver wracked her as Finn continued to rub slow circles on the hard nub.

_ Yes, please, yes, god, don’t stop -- _

Wave after wave of pleasure hit and overwhelmed Finn to the point that as he felt Rey give a loud cry of his name and felt her muscles clinging on his shaft he was coming as well, their orgasms blending together into one hazy feeling that had them both seeing spots. Rey shuddered and convulsed through an aftershock series of orgasms until she was left panting in Finn’s arms. Finn carefully extracted himself from her, making sure to keep a firm grip on the base of the condom, before properly disposing of it.

When he finished he flopped back down next to her, noticing she had goosebumps raised on her skin. He scooped up the covers from where they had fallen on the floor and covered them both. Rey, emitting warm and fuzzy feelings which mingled with her visible post-coital affection, immediately curled up to his side and kissed at his pecs.

In a near whisper Rey managed to say, “I love you.”

Finn stroked her back absentmindedly as sleep started to cloud his mind, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspo'd by the song "Night is Young" by Kyle Park.
> 
> [Happy Star Wars Day! May the 4th be with you!]


End file.
